


Behind the sea

by ashesofdarksouls



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, beach i guess, i guess, kinda melancholic, lots of description, oro and tsunade are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashesofdarksouls/pseuds/ashesofdarksouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seemed peaceful, but a certain ticking noise disrupted the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hxshigaki76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshigaki76/gifts).



> damn this is written for @hxshigaki76 enjoy idk

Moonlight illuminated the sand just enough to set an enchanting mood, while the slow, steady waves of the sea echoed in the air. Everything seemed so peaceful, but a certain ticking noise disrupted the scene.   
The "tick, tock, shh" seemed to go on and on, repeating itself like a broken record. Even the sound of the waves gently brushing across the shore became irritating when associated with it. A long-haired brunet continued to kick sea shells and disturb the quiet. His eyes were mostly covered by his side fringe; he was looking down. He looked quite young for his age, especially in that light. The only thing betraying his looks were those hard eyes; so beautiful, yet so weary.   
He kept wandering slowly, putting just enough space between himself and the water. From the opposite end of the beach, a silhouette eyed him solemnly. Unlike the man's hair, hers didn't glow a soothing blue in the light; it held its own. Vibrant gold strands of hair framed her face, a stern and empowering attitude coming off of the woman. She continued to watch, somehow caught by the game the man and the moon were playing. As shells were still shimmering here and there, a pair of footsteps could be heard.   
Suddenly, a grey cloud blocked the moon's rays and the man became aware of his surroundings; more clearly, of the only other person standing on the beach at two in the morning.   
"You can come join me, Tsunade. It'll be like old times, you see." He stopped and took a sharp breath, watching the waves. "Why don't you watch the moon with me anymore? Has it really lost its charm over you?" His voice echoed on the empty beach.   
The woman's eyes seemed to flicker at that. She didn't expect him to remember, let alone invite her for that. After all, so much time had passed.  
Without really thinking, she stepped ahead, walking the short distance. Her mind was clouded, but her voice didn't shake one bit. "I didn't think you'd be one for such sentimentalisms now, Orochimaru. I thought you left all of that in the past." Her expression was alike steel, but her eyes held just a tint of hurt in their allure.   
"Oh, come on, Tsunade. Don't romanticize me now. I may have a child now, but I'm still the old me," he replied with a roll of his eyes.   
"Oro, dear, you couldn't even hurt a toad. You'd keep stating that it looked at you with compassion." The hokage was already starting to ease into the conversation; she glanced at the wet sand and decided to sit, crossing her legs.   
Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at his old friend's sudden movement, but decided it would be best not to make any snarky comment. After all, he still kind of feared Tsunade's wrath. He got down beside her and sighed. "This would've been a lot more fun if we could've heard Jiraiya's prompts for his Icha Icha novels."   
Tsunade's eyes saddened and Orochimaru thought he shouldn't have brought it up, but before he could apologize, she let herself fall on her back; the small waves were swirling around her, tugging and pushing at the few strands of hair touching the ground. She closed her eyes, just willing to listen.  
Orochimaru didn't know what to do. It wasn't often when he saw her like that, completely lacking the usual wrinkles and furrowed brows. This was a sight unseen for so many years, he was still surprised Tsunade was capable of fully disconnecting herself from the world. He kept studying her face, taking in every detail. The cloud that was covering the moon was long gone; he could see the eyelashes' shadow on her pale skin.   
A few minutes passed by and Orochimaru decided to lie down next to Tsunade. The sand already started to seep into his clothes, but the sannin didn't really mind it. It felt like old days.   
Carefully, he took Tsunade's hand, lacing their fingers together. They didn't speak a word the rest of the night, not daring to break the sea's symphony.


End file.
